volverlo a intentar
by Akira Asahina
Summary: Un pasado triste, abandono, obstaculos, amores no correspondidos, el dolor de los secretos, la muerte impregnada en la blanca piel de una mujer debil y sumisa que lo unico que busca es un amor que es imposible. "Yo ta amo, Natsu" NaLi


**VOLVERLO A INTENTAR.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

**Advertencia: Ooc por parte de Natsu y Lisanna. Lemmon y violación.**

**Esta historia es inspirada en el NaLi "En llamas" propiedad de LuFFy McCormick.**

**Si no les gusta la pareja no lo lean. Sin más disfrútenlo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

LISANNA.

¿Porque no podía ser yo?

Esa pregunta invadía mi mente noche tras noche, día tras días por cinco largos años.

Veía de nuevo por la ventana a la contraria cruzando la calle donde mi mejor amigo y amor imposible vivía. Desde aquí podía verlo, él, con su eterna bufanda blanca, sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio mientras afina su guitarra en lugar de hacer los trabajos de la escuela. Él siempre fue así. Bueno, ahora era así, antes él era diferente.

Natsu solía ser un niño alegre, optimista que sonreía por todo, noble y de buen corazón, así como enérgico, impaciente y un poco cabeza hueca...aunque pensándolo bien esas dos aún las tiene, lo demás lo enterró en lo más profundo de su alma. Ahora es más frio, buscapleitos, enojón, posesivo, engreído, egoísta, no hacía caso a nadie, bueno, a ella sí, después de todo, ama en secreto a Lucy Heartofilia y los únicos que lo sabe soy yo su eterna mejor amiga y Gray su casi hermano. Todo esto paso desde que Igneel su padre murió y el quedo solo en esa gran casa.

Decido apartarme de la ventana antes de que por alguna razón voltee hacia acá y me vea mirarlo embobada, porque eso soy, una tonta que se lastima a sí misma.

Me tumbo en mi cama y abrazo el peluche de dragón que Natsu me regalo cuando teníamos nueve, cuando yo aún tenía esperanzas las que se rompieron cuatro años después con la llegada de la rubia de ojos marrones, luego de eso perdí importancia para Natsu.

Creo que ambos nos parecemos, yo lo amo a él y él no lo sabe, el ama a Lucy y ella no lo sabe. Ni yo ni Natsu nos atrevemos a ser sinceros y declararnos, el por cobarde y yo porque no quiero perderlo. Somos un desastre en cosas del amor, después de todo nuestra infancia la pasamos dedicándola a buscar dragones en todas partes.

Seria hermoso que todo volviera a ser cono antes. Sí, eso quiero.

**...**

-Hola Natsu-saludo alegremente como siempre y el me ignora...como siempre. Me siento a su lado en el salón de clases y el bufa molesto, sé que Natsu esperaba convencer a Lucy de que se sentara a su lado y eso, rompe mi corazón, como cada mañana-Oye, el otro día Mira-nee me envió dos boletos para un parque de diversiones, ¿Qué tal si vamos juntos?

-No me interesa Lisanna, pídeselo a Juvia o a Erza, también podrías invitar a Wendy.

-Sí, pero lo que yo quería era que fuéramos juntos, después de todo...somos amigos.

Como agache mi cabeza para evitar su mirada, al alzarla me doy cuenta que me ignoro y se por qué. En la entrada esta una chica muy hermosa de rubios cabellos, ojos marrón, un cuerpo de infarto. Lucy irradia calidez y amabilidad que encantan a cualquiera. Yo ni si quiera puedo odiarla, es tan buena, me cae bien, solo envidio que tenga sin saberlo, el corazón de Natsu en la palma de su mano.

Ella camina con su alegría habitual hasta llegar dos asientos enfrente de nosotros y sentarse al lado de Loke. Inmediatamente Natsu aprieta los puños, eso es porque ambos la aman y con seguridad puedo decir que si él no le dice a Lucy sobre sus sentimientos Loke la ganara.

Patética, así es como me siento, porque cada vez que veo esa cara en Natsu me duele, haría todo por él, aun si eso significa perderlo, bueno, nunca fue mío.

-Lucy-le llamo desde mi posición-Ven.

-¿Qué haces?-me reprende el peli rosa a mi lado.

-Nada en especial.

-¿Que pasa Lisanna?-pregunta sonriendo cuando llega a mi lado, sus marrones ojos brillan.

-Que cruel eres Lucy, hace tiempo que no estas con nosotros. Siéntate aquí- le digo señalando la mesa con espacio para tres.

-Bueno.

Los ánimos de Natsu mejoran a simple vista o al menos para mí que lo conozco desde hace años, sus ojos han recuperado un poco del antiguo brillo que solía tener, hasta creo que se ha puesto nervioso.

-Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo-digo mientras me levanto-tengo algo importante que hablar con Juvia. Nos vemos.

Salgo corriendo hacia los asientos más atrás donde Juvia se encuentra, al verme inmediatamente abre sus brazos y yo me lanzo a ellos. Juvia y Gray son los únicos que saben algunas cosas que los demás no, ese par son como mis ángeles de la guarda, es como si con verme descubrieran que me pasa o que necesito. Definitivamente no los cambiaría por nada.

No hablamos, no hace falta, ella se limita a acariciarme la espalda repetidas veces hasta que mis ganas de llorar se calman, no puedo permitírmelo, no frente a todos, y cuando las clases se acaban Juvia toma mi mano para arrastrarme hasta mi casa. Al entrar me mira enojada, algo raro en ella.

-Díselo de una maldita vez Lisanna, que lo amas, que siempre lo has amado, tal vez después de eso...

-Él ha cambiado Juvia-la interrumpo-ama a Lucy más de lo que alguna vez me quiso a mí. Además, ella es mucho de lo que nunca podre ser yo.

Los ojos de Juvia se vuelven como su nombre dice, acuosos, ella sabe todo de mí. Nos hicimos amigas desde que llego a la escuela hace dos años, ella sabe mi secreto, aquel que explica por qué me escudo del mundo tras tanta ropa, los demás me han apodado la monja, eso no me importa...mientras nadie sepa, en especial Natsu.

-Natsu se habrá vuelto medio emo pero él no es de los que juzgan por apariencias ni cosas tontas.

-Sabes que va más allá de eso, él no debe saberlo, se culparía una y mil veces-mis ojos se humedecen-Aun así, tengo miedo. No quiero perderlo más de lo que ya lo he hecho

Noto que quiere consolarme pero ni ella encuentra con que rebatir lo último que dije. Debería dejarlo de una vez, debería olvidarlo y dejar que avanzara, pero simplemente no puedo, no puedo.

**...**

Llamo a la puerta un par de veces y minutos después abre Natsu con una taza de café en mano, pantuflas y las mejillas rojas. Se nota que el resfriado le pego duro esta vez.

-Hola Natsu, vengo a ver como sigues.

-Ah, Lisanna- cuanta emoción de verme (sarcasmo)

Entra sin decir más dejando la puerta abierta, esa es una clara indicación de que me invita a pasar. Lo sigo hasta la sala donde se hecha estruendosamente sobre el sillón para después beberse de golpe el contenido de la taza. Suspiro profundamente.

-Déjame tomar tu temperatura-apenas mis dedos rozan la piel de la frente siento un calor que quema-¡Natsu estas hirviendo!

-Es algo sin importancia, déjalo-se levanta pero al instante cae, por suerte logro evitar que se estrelle contra el piso-Déjalo Lisanna, mejor vete a casa.

-No-con mucho esfuerzo lo regreso al sillón-No voy a dejarte.

-Eso mismo dijo papá-Genial, ya comenzaba a delirar-El muy maldito prometió que no me abandonaría tan fácilmente como lo hizo mamá. ¡Ja!, solo palabras.

-Natsu, no hables así de Igneel, él era un buen hombre y te quería, lo que paso fue un accidente.

-Dime algo ¿Porque siempre usas esas ropas? Recuerdo que solías llevar shorts y blusas todo el tiempo-me jala de la manga de mi esponjoso suéter de lana-Te conozco ¿qué escondes? Dime, quiero saber.

-N...nada que te interese-y no miento, su interés en mi es casi nulo.

Me jala más fuerte y caigo encima de él, siento mi cara arder, es lo más cerca que he estado de Natsu en años, nuestros cuerpos se encajan por todas partes y suelto un vergonzoso gemido al sentir nuestras intimidades juntas, me remuevo intentando quitarme pero eso solo empeora la sensación.

-Si querías un poco de buen sexo solo me hubieras dicho-me toma de la barbilla y jala mi cara para acercarla a la suya. Noto como sus ojos se ven perdidos, ya no sabe lo que dice-No lo había notado antes, pero eres muy bonita-sí, definitivamente ya no sabe lo que dice. Sorprendida, de un giro yo soy la que queda abajo, recarga su frente entre mis pechos y mete sus manos por debajo de mi ropa sin moverla de su lugar-Tienes un buen cuerpo-cuela sus dedos debajo de mi sostén, entonces roza mis pezones, lanzo un pequeño grito e intento zafarme-se siente bien...si no amara a Lucy, tal vez te amaría a ti-mi corazón da un salto pero el pensamiento se desvanece al sentir una de sus manos que ha bajado acariciando mi sexo sobre las bragas. Levanta su cabeza y acerca sus labios a los míos-¿Cómo te verías...sin ropa?

Abro mis ojos como platos, no eso no.

-Quieto Natsu. ¡No! De-déjame.-Dios no permitas que se entere.

Como si mis ruegos fueran escuchados el cae inconsciente por la fiebre. Salvada, eso estuvo cerca, si me viera muchas cosas regresarían a su memoria, eso es algo que no puedo permitir por nada del mundo. Como puedo me zafo de su peso, con mucho trabajo lo logro. Me siento avergonzada por lo que acaba de pasar así que dejo que mi mente lo olvide momentáneamente, además, es mejor que lo haga, sé que no lo dijo en verdad.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo le saco la ropa solo dejando su bóxer, juraría que mi cara está cinco tonos arriba del normal. Agito la cabeza diciéndome que debo concentrarme y paso un paño húmedo por todo su cuerpo, logrando estabilizar poco a poco su temperatura para después volverlo a vestir.

Sin poder evitarlo recorro sus rasgos, esos que tanto me encantan, su cabello rosa, su piel levemente bronceada. Amo todo de él. Me inclino hacia el tan cerca, un poco más y nuestros labios rozarían, solo quería eso, un leve toque al que aferrarme.

-Lucy-murmura Natsu entre sueños.

Eso definitivamente me hace reaccionar, regresarme a la cruda realidad en la que yo soy solo una sombra en la vida de Natsu y él nunca me va a querer. Pienso en irme, salir de ahí, pero recuerdo lo que le prometí, que no lo dejaría.

-Ya sé que preferirías que Lucy fuera quien te cuidara-le acaricio los suaves cabellos-pero a falta de ella lo hare yo.

Sera una noche larga.

NATSU.

Cuando despierto me duele todo el cuerpo como después de una pelea. Intento levantarme e inmediatamente mis músculos se quejan, impidiéndome pararme, caigo vencido sobre el sofá, pero al sentir algo en mi espalda me remuevo y lo saco, sorprendiéndome de que es una delicada mano y su dueña no es otra que Lisanna, no la había notado, estaba en el pequeño sillón de al lado, lo más seguro es que movió su mano y por accidente la aplaste al moverme.

Ella duerme como un gato, enroscada, ¿Que hacia ahí de todos modos? Le dije un millón de veces que no la quería por acá y mucho menos que se quedara a dormir.

-Oi, Lisanna, despierta. ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto.

-eh, ¿Natsu, ya te sientes bien?-se talla los ojos una y otra vez.

Es entonces que recuerdo, anoche yo tenía fiebre pero lo deje pasar, fue ahí cuando Lisanna llego, pero después de eso no puedo recordar nada de lo que paso. También hay imágenes borrosas, ella abajo de mí, la sensación de piel suave, la proximidad de nuestros rostros, no, no, imposible, deben de ser alucinaciones creadas por la enfermedad, ¿Por qué demonios pasaría algo como eso? Dejando el tema del lado supongo me cuido toda la noche.

La escucho moverse y caminar hacia la puerta. Mis labios se mueven antes de pensarlo.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a desayunar?-volteo a verla y noto que se ha quedado como estatua-En agradecimiento.

Ella gira hacia mí y aparece un brillo en su mirada que hace mucho no veía

-Gracias Natsu.

Ya en la cocina comemos en silencio, pero se le ve alegre, puede que nos hayamos separado y que de cierta forma ella dejo de importarme, pero podía notar que el aura melancólica que la envolvía, parece haberse disipado. Al terminar Lisanna levanta los platos y se pone a lavarlos.

Me da la espalda y yo recargo mi mejilla en la palma de mi mano. Antes, recuerdo, jugábamos todo el tiempo, nos contábamos secretos, me encantaba ver su cara llena de alegría, en la escuela hacíamos bromas a los profesores juntos. También si no me equivoco, en una época ella... Me gustaba, amor infantil, de juego. Pero esas eran épocas más felices, unas que aunque no lo diga, lo que queda de mi corazón añora, esas tardes de cazar bestias en el jardín o como cuando jugábamos a ser pareja, ella y yo, de algún modo, nos complementábamos.

Y una pregunta asalta mi mente, ¿Por qué dejamos de ser amigos? Solíamos ser unidos, casi hermanos. Como si ella hubiese leído mi mente me encara y dice:

-Solíamos ser muy unidos, dime, ¿Crees que podríamos volver a serlo?-en sus ojos hay la misma añoranza que en lo más recóndito de mí.

-Puede ser-le digo, de todos modos no haría mal, tal vez me ayude pues sé que tengo un problema de personalidad y conducta- Volvamos a ser amigos.

LISANNA

El día anterior, la promesa de una nueva amistad, esperanza, son cosas que he esperado por tanto tiempo, siempre lo vi tan lejano y ahora está al alcance mis manos. Cuando salgo de la casa mi corazón se acelera y una alegría indescriptible me llena. Natsu esta ahí esperándome.

-Vamos.

-¡Vamos!-creo que he derramado lagrimas.

Caminamos uno al lado del otro, el mira hacia enfrente, va rápido y yo lo sigo. Buenos momentos vuelven, así que abro la caja de recuerdos en mi mente permitiéndome rememorar.

FLASH BACK. (Modo tercera persona)

-Apúrate Lisanna-un puchero aparece en los labios del pequeño niño-leeeenta. Si no sales me iré sin ti.

Nada, Lisanna al parecer se había quedado dormida o algo, se estaba desesperando, después de todo el peli rosa no era muy paciente que se diga, iba a gritar otra vez cuando de repente su infantil mente ideo una broma, con una sonrisa macabra salió corriendo para esconderse tras los arbustos.

Lisanna al fin apareció.

-Perdón Natsu, me quede dormida y-jadeaba la peli blanca-¿eh, Natsu?-miraba para todos lados-Ese _baka_.

La niña comenzó a correr por la calle principal, quería alcanzarlo. Sin darse cuanta dio mal unas cuantas vueltas y al reaccionar ya no sabía dónde estaba. Se repetía una y otra vez que guardara la calma pero mientras más tiempo pasaba más miedo tenía. Ella nunca se había perdido.

Intento regresar sus pasos, fue inútil, no conocía ese lugar, así que se quedó estática parada en la acera.

-Natsu, ¿dónde estás? Rápido, ven por mí...Natsu-él era la única persona ajena a su familia en la confiaba.

De repente unos brazos la rodearon apretándola contra el pecho del dueño de estos.

-Perdóname Lisanna, quería hacerte una broma, no lo hare más-el niño se escuchaba arrepentido-vamos.

La tomo de la mano llevándola al camino del que se desvió. Natsu apretaba su mano, tenía los ojos fijos en la carretera. Lisanna sonrió tímidamente.

-Gracias Natsu, me hace feliz saber que me buscaste-dijo en voz baja haciendo que su amigo volteara a verla.

-por supuesto, nunca te dejaría sola.

Siguieron por un rato más en silencio hasta que Lisanna volvió a hablar.

-Ne, Natsu, si yo desapareciera un día, ¿Irías a buscarme?

-S-si-se sonrojo hasta las orejas-te lo prometo.

-...-la oji azul soltó una risita-Natsu _Kawaii_...entonces es una promesa.

-¡B-BAKA!-un coscorrón le siguió a su avergonzado grito.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Reí al recordarlo, el Natsu de antes era tan lindo e inocente que me encantaba hacerlo sonrojar, como un cachorrito.

-¿Eh, de que te ríes? Lisanna-Natsu me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Recordé ese día en el que me perdí. ¿Tú te acuerdas?-le digo con un dejo de esperanza.

Al fin sus ojos se desvían del camino para verme de soslayo, ahí se mantienen esos iris verde olivo, fijos en mí, me pongo nerviosa. Después de unos segundos deja de hacerlo y yo dejo salir el aire que no sabía estaba reteniendo. Sonrió tristemente, al parecer no se acuerda.

-_Baaaka_-su suave voz con rastros de pereza alargan la "a" después siento un suave golpecito en la cabeza.

Si se acuerda. Y yo me siento feliz.

NATSU.

A veces te preguntas porque las personas cambian y la respuesta más factible es: por las experiencias vividas. Yo cambie, Igneel se aseguró de eso.

Los días corren tranquilos, por alguna razón siento que la oportunidad de renovar mi amistad con Lisanna me ha ayudado un poco. Me siento más liberado. Ambos estamos en la cafetería en una mesa doble. Desde mi posición puedo ver a Lucy.

-¿Natsu?-me habla Lisanna.

-¿Qué?-le contesto de manera ruda.

Ella voltea para buscar que era lo que veía y consume mi atención, después me mira a mí, luego baja sus iris zafiro al plato.

-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Lucy?-pregunta de repente.

-...-siento un leve ardor en la cara que rara la vez me pasa, no sabía que ella sabía-Ella no me gusta.

Si claro, trato de evadir, una cosa es que lo suponga y otra muy diferente el que yo lo diga en voz alta. Trato de evitar voltear a ver a Lucy lo cual se me hace casi imposible, ella es tan luminosa y amable, su sola presencia llena los huecos de mi alma.

Regreso mi atención a la albina frente a mí, me doy cuenta de que su expresión cambio pero no logro descifrarla, después algo mas llama mi atención, es una mancha de sangre en una de las enormes mangas que tapan sus manos, estiro mi brazo y atrapo la misma sobre la tela, aprieto levemente y ella suelta un quejido, momentos después otra mancha de ese líquido escarlata aparece. Así que era cierto.

-Si dejas que Minerva y su grupo abusen de ti terminaras muerta.

-N-no sé de qué me estás hablando-trata de hacerse la desentendida y liberarse de mi agarre pero se lo impido.

Bajo una de sus mangas hasta la muñeca y las vendas que cubrían sus manos salen a la vista, jalo una de ellas dejando caer aquella tela blanca que debajo de ella mostraba cortes: cúter, supongo.

-Escuche el rumor de que te acorralaron y te hicieron cortes, veo que es cierto. Esas tipas nunca juegan limpio, son unas sádicas, hoy es esto, ¿Y mañana? Eres estúpida Lisanna.

-_Gomen_.

Baja la cabeza. Genial, fui más rudo de lo que pretendía, pero si no entiende de una vez, será su fin. No comprendo porque ahora es sumisa, recuerdo que nunca se dejaba, era alegre, optimista, no sé qué paso que le haya hecho ser así.

Devuelvo las vendas a su lugar y pretendo que nada paso pero ella sigue cabizbaja, además se ve que le duelen las manos, los cortes son de ayer es obvio de que le tiemblan desde los brazos al tocar algo. Suspiro. Tomo su cuchara y la dirijo hacia ella picando su mejilla con la misma para que me haga caso.

-Come-le ordeno.

Ella me mira sorprendida para luego sonrojarse, supongo que le avergüenza. Lisanna abre la boca y pasa el contenido. No sé porque lo hago. Tal vez es porque la vista de su debilidad me empujo, la verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea, pero sé que la chica frente a mí a pesar de su edad es como una niña pequeña a la que hay que cuidar. Y como antiguo mejor amigo siento que es mi deber, no, es algo más, como una necesidad de protegerla, justo como cuando vez a un gato moribundo y sabes que puedes ayudarlo, solo que en este caso, si me soy sincero, me estoy comenzando a preocupar por ella, no me gustaría que salga dañada, de eso me encargare yo, tal vez sea injusto tener esos sentimientos después de tanto tiempo ignorándola, pero no dejare que la dañen, ni la dañare.

Y por alguna razón sentí que me estaba mintiendo.

**...**

Un mes ha pasado y mi relación con Lisanna mejoro un poco más, trato de no ser tan grotesco aunque a veces suelo pasarme y decir cosas hirientes.

Entro al salón y hay más escándalo del normal, todos están en círculo y no alcanzo a ver quién está en el centro, es la pequeña mano de Wendy la que me toma y comienza a jalarme hasta el interior.

-Rápido Natsu-san, algo hermosos pasó. Ven.

A llegar al centro veo a Lucy, Erza, Aries, Loke y Virgo están con ella, ¿Que está pasando?

-¡Natsu!-dice eufórica la rubia al tiempo que me abraza

-¿Lucy?-sus brazos alrededor de mí, me agrada.

-Estoy muy feliz y quiero compartirlo contigo que eres mi mejor amigo... ¡Loke y yo ya somos novios!

Lo siento como un puñetazo en el estómago, la pequeña rubia a la que amo me la han robado por mi cobardía. Siento inmensas ganas de desgarrarle la garganta a ese estúpido malnacido de Loke, pero la cara de alegría de ella me detiene.

No sé cómo reaccionar, antes de darme cuenta ya estoy corriendo hacia la salida de la institución sin importarme que apenas estemos en la segunda hora y me pierda las demás clases.

Llego a casa y me encierro en la habitación. No quiero tomar alcohol, con mucho trabajo lo deje, por ella y por ella no lo tomaría de nuevo.

-Maldita sea, Lucy, te amo.

¿De qué sirve esto que siento si no es correspondido? Si esto es amor no lo quiero, lo detesto, lo odio, me hace sentir débil, las emociones me abruman, quiero que se alejen, me hacen débil. Lucy, no te culpo, ¿Cómo podría?

No sé cuánto tiempo estoy así, no sé a qué horas son, solo sé que el sol se escondió y no hay luna ni estrellas afuera, todo está en la más profunda calma. La cual se ve interrumpida por el rechinar de la puerta de mi habitación al abrirse y luego cerrarse. Levanto la cabeza un poco logrando distinguir unos cabellos blancos y unos ojos zafiro.

-Lárgate Lisanna, no quiero ver a nadie-no necesito la lástima que de seguro arrastra, ella sabe de mis sentimientos.

-Natsu, no me gusta verte así, sé que es difícil pero...

-TU NO SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE-le grito, mi paciencia se acabó de golpe-no has amado nunca a nadie-no me detendré, ella debe sufrir lo mismo que yo, eso pienso-porque estas tan jodidamente sola como yo aunque tienes familia-me levanto del suelo y me voy acercando a ella-Elfman murió y Mira jane no soporta verte porque se lo recuerdas-cada paso que doy ella retrocede uno-No amas a nadie con la intensidad que yo la amo y nunca lo harás porque no conoces ese sentimiento.

-Yo...si amo así, y al igual que tu no me corresponde-está asustada puedo notarlo-Yo le pertenezco toda a esa persona y él no lo sabe, ni si quiera me nota.

-Entonces si conoces lo que siento lárgate.

Estoy siendo rudo, lo sé. La trato mal sin que ella tenga la culpa, pero al parecer las personas tienen razón, el amor puede ser la cura o la destrucción, en mi caso la segunda, los avances que había hecho al lado de mi amiga los siento desmoronarse, como si no importasen. Todo se apaga sumiéndome en la oscuridad.

-No, yo nunca te dejare solo.

La tomo de las muñecas y la estrello bruscamente contra la puerta provocando que un quejido se escape de sus labios y los temblores en su cuerpo aumenten. Por alguna razón eso me hace sentir mejor, y lo único que me viene a la cabeza en ese momento es que quiero lastimarla, quiero que sufra, gima y llore. Eso es lo que quiero.

-Siente el dolor de no pertenecerle a quien amas-Le digo antes de besar furiosamente sus labios.

La locura me invade y no puedo parar. Le zafo como puedo su estorboso suéter y lo arrojo para luego rasgar su blusa, dejándola solo en un ligero sostén blanco. Sin poder resistir le quito los pantalones de mezclilla, los calcetines y los zapatos, dejándola en interiores. Es entonces que a través de las sombras veo su rostro, esa belleza que no había notado. Palpo su cuerpo, bien delineado de las curvas, proporcionado, me excita, es toda una mujer bajo esas estorbosas ropas.

-Natsu, para no por favor, déjalo-intenta apártame pero no le doy la oportunidad de escapar.

-Grita Lisanna, recuerda que estas sola y a punto de hacerlo con un hombre que no amas.

Todo ello me estaba excitando más de lo que pude pensar, lo demostraba el bulto en mi pantalón y es que todo ello, sentir bajo mis dedos la suave piel temblorosa hacia que mi respiración se acelerara.

Rápidamente me saque la ropa votándola por todos lados, así mismo termine de quitar la de la albina frente a mí y sin cuidado alguno la tome por las piernas, levantándola para atrancarla en la puerta. Ella seguía resistiéndose.

A pesar de la oscuridad que solo me permitía ver su silueta y sus brillantes ojos azules supe cómo moverme y de un solo movimiento entre en ella.

-¡AHHHH!-siento el peso de su cabeza en mi hombro y la humedad en el indicaba lagrimas que caían de sus ojos.

El grito que soltó hizo que apretara el agarre en sus piernas con una fuerza que estoy seguro le dejara marca, no me importa. Gruño, la sensación es placentera y única.

-Virgen ¿eh?

-Ya no Natsu, por favor para, me lastimas.

Era demasiado estrecha y sus paredes internas apretaban deliciosamente mi miembro dolorido. Comencé a moverme y con cada estocada que daba la puerta se sacudía, podía notar el dolor y la excitación en sus azules ojos, aunque se resistiera su cuerpo no lo haría.

Con la boca atrape uno de sus pezones y lo mordí fuerte logrando lo que quería, ese erótico sonido mezcla dolor-placer por parte de la chica frente a mí.

Juguete con todo su cuerpo provocando esos gemidos que tanto quería, chupe y mordí su lóbulo, el largo cuello, sus pechos bien dotados. Apreté sus caderas contra mí y profundice más dentro de ella.

Volví a besarla, morder sus labios. "Lucy" ese nombre calaba en mi alma maldita. Calle los gritos que emitía producto del orgasmo y aproveche para invadir su boca con mi lengua. Y muy pronto termine dentro de ella.

Pero eso no me era suficiente, no aun, pase el resto de la noche torturándola de placer, marcando su cuerpo con mis labios y con la fuerza de mis manos, termine en ella una y otra vez, descargando la frustración y la ira que sentía por no tener a Lucy, porque ahora fuera de otro.

-"Mi mejor amigo"-repito las palabras de Lucy, esas que me terminaron por destrozar y hundir en la oscuridad

**...**

Cuando desperté Lisanna no estaba, por alguna razón quiero hablar con ella. Tomo una ducha rápida y me visto sin olvidar mi bufanda, tal vez debería dejarla de una vez, pero antes de salir me asomo por mi ventana enmarcada con un rosal rojo de enredadera a la contraria adornada por la misma planta solo que en floreas blancas, detecto un movimiento y sé que ella esta ahí, por ello bajo corriendo las escaleras y cruzo la calle, paso el portón hasta llegar a la entrada principal, al intentar abrirla me extraña que esté cerrada.

Reviso las ventanas y sonrió, como siempre la seguridad del hogar no es lo suyo. Entro por una de ellas y subo hasta la habitación, al abrir la puerta me sorprendo de que todo siga igual a la última vez que estuve ahí, las paredes blancas a rayas azul celeste, los múltiples adornos de dragones y demás creaturas míticas, también hay tres libreros llenos de manga. En la cama bajo el edredón azul esta un bulto que es Lisanna, de un jalón aparto las cobijas y ella se encoje.

-Lisanna, deja de llorar-un pequeño remordimiento nace en mi pecho-no seas estúpida para tomarte esto tan en serio.

LISANNA.

Me pongo tiesa al instante, no quiero ver a la cara a Natsu, pero eso definitivamente me ha hecho enojar. Me siento y lo veo, dejando de lado al dragón de peluche que tenía en mis manos, noto como él lo ve con sorpresa. Limpio con fuerza las lágrimas de mi rostro y me enfrento al que a pesar de todo, es el amor de mi vida.

-Tú eres el que no entiende lo que me has hecho Natsu...yo, yo, YO SIEMPRE TE HE AMADO-lo solté de golpe para reunir valor-Como dije anoche, él no me corresponde.

No hay nada en el rostro del peli rosa frente a mí, sus ojos verde olivo no expresan ni la más mínima emoción y cuando reacciona solo se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño.

-¿Entonces si me amas porque tanto alboroto por hacerte mía?

-¿Porque...? Porque duele saber que solo te estabas desquitando y más aún que mientras teníamos sexo en quien pensabas era en Lucy, por eso.

El solo sonríe con burla, toma uno de los mangas que hace poco leía para después tirarse en mi cama a leer plácidamente, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no me le hubiese confesado. Así de fácil es olvidarse de mí para él, la única ventaja que le veo es que tal vez sigamos siendo amigos, con eso me conformo.

Todo estaba yendo tan bien, nuestra amistad, un nuevo inicio, juraría que en algún momento casi pude vislumbrar cariño, añoranza y preocupación por mí en sus orbes. Maldición, todo se arruino, pero confió en que todavía exista una oportunidad, que deje ir a Lucy, que todo vuelva a ser como apenas ayer, siempre hay una oportunidad ¿Verdad? Solo tengo que ser paciente, solo tengo que esperar.

Me tiendo a su lado y también me pongo a leer como si nada. Puede que las cosas mejoren.

**...**

Me equivoque, las cosas han empeorado, en la escuela todo es casi perfecto, Natsu y yo comemos juntos, hablamos un poco, convivimos, pero en el fondo solo sé que él está conmigo porque Gray le gritaría, entiendo que pasar a mi lado el tiempo es para amortiguar el estar cerca de la joven rubia y su novio. Eso lo hace rabiar, aprieta los puños cada que los ve besarse o convivir, desvía la mirada, frustrado, con ganas de matar a Loke. A final, quien paga los platos rotos soy yo.

Cada noche entra a mi habitación como si nada, apaga las luces y cierra las cortinas, evita que entre el más mínimo rayo artificial de los focos, entonces descarga todo lo que tiene guardado en mi cuerpo, me hace suya hasta que se cansa y cae dormido, después, yo lloro lo más silencioso que puedo.

Ya ha pasado mes y medio desde mi primera vez.

Al menos en la oscuridad no ve bien mi cuerpo y siempre despierto antes para que no me vea.

Patética.

Cada que llega la noche lo espero con ansias sentada en mi cama, deseo que llegue y este conmigo, aunque me dañe tanto física como psicológicamente, soy una maldita dejada y masoquista. Me odio. Ya no puedo más, lo amo y el sigue sin tomar ese pequeño detalle en cuenta cuando tenemos sexo, porque lo que me hace es solo eso, sexo, no lo puedo llamar de otra forma, no lo puedo llamar hace el amor, pues simplemente no hay amor.

**...**

-Oi, Lisanna, ¿Qué pasa?-escucho su voz pero ya no lo veo-Mierda, resiste, te llevare a un médico.

-No, por favor...te lo ruego...llévame a casa-logro decir antes de perder la conciencia.

Cuando despierto estoy en mi cama, me remuevo un poco y entro en pánico cuando me descubro en ropa interior. Mis ojos vuelan por la habitación hasta que se detienen en alguien parado en la puerta con los ojos fijos en mí. Trago saliva estruendosamente y aparto la mirada, sus ónix ojos me taladran hasta hacerme sentir culpable.

-¿Cómo se supone me vas a explicar esto?-pregunta serio.

-Gray, yo...

-Demonio Lisanna, sabía que amas a Natsu, pero dejar que te haga esto-se pasa las manos por el cabello-Debes alejarlo, te daña, y ¿Que pasara cuando te vea? Por su forma de comportarse me doy cuenta que aún no lo sabe. Su memoria sigue intacta.

-Perdón-es lo único que puedo decir.

Bajo la mirada y comienzo a llorar, por mi debilidad me puse en peligro y de paso a Natsu. Como siempre Gray llego a tiempo para ser la voz de la razón en mi mente, como el hermano mayor que lo considero desde que Elf-nii murió y Mira-nee me abandono.

-Por dios-se acerca a mí con un frasco de pomada en las manos y comienza a untarla en los hematomas, chupetones y mordidas-Entiendo que Natsu es medio bestia pero esto sobrepasa el límite. Era de esperarse que colapsaras.

-Soy una tonta ¿no?

-Sí, lo eres, pero una tonta de buen corazón... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan haciendo esto?

-...-no tiene caso mentirle-tres meses.

-Tsk-es su única respuesta, esta colérico.

Lo sé, sé que tiene razón, pero simplemente no puedo alejarlo, lo amo y quiero llevar parte de su carga aun si eso significa que me lastime como lo hace. También comprendo que si seguimos de esta forma mi cuerpo no aguantara, ya se empiezan a notar las secuelas, mi piel es más pálida, mis ojeras más marcadas. Estoy cansada.

Me odio. Débil, patética. Natsu no deja de pensar en Lucy, y ya no sé qué hacer, es doloroso saber que está conmigo, aunque sea de esa forma, pero su corazón está lejos, a kilómetros de distancia con otra.

-Ne Gray ¿Porque cosas malas les pasan a las buenas personas?-detiene abruptamente su mano y después siento como me abraza desde atrás.

-Ya no te atormentes.

Se aparta de mí y sigue con lo suyo, mas mi dolor no viene de fuera, es desde adentro, puedo sentir como mi corazón se rompe en mil fragmentos, pero esto se ve opacado por mi cansancio, los parpados bajan ya sin poderlo evitar.

-Gray, tengo sueño.

-Duerme, llamare a Juvia para que venga y...

-¡No!-se me eriza la piel de solo pensarlo-si me ve así demanda a Natsu y a mí me mete en un manicomio.

-Bien-me arropa con las cobijas y me da un beso en la frente.

-¿Puedes quedarte conmigo? Solo esta noche, por favor-le pido-No quiero estar sola.

-Sí que sigues siendo una niña.

Gray comienza a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar en bóxer, no me incomoda y menos me sorprende, de todas formas hubiera desaparecido mientras dormía. Él es así, su naturaleza es estar desnudo, pero nuestra amistad es de tantos años que ya nos hemos acostumbrado a la desnudes del otro, no hay vergüenza ni dobles intenciones. Es mi familia ahora.

-Buenas noches Gray.

-Duérmete Lisanna

**NATSU**

La llegada de la oscuridad acompañada por las estrellas es mi señal. Salgo de la casa para ir a la de Lisanna. Ya es como un ritual, una costumbre, cada noche voy, la hago mía una y otra vez hasta caer rendido, no puedo evitarlo, en mi ha crecido esa enferma necesidad, estar a su lado para hacerla sufrir, porque Lucy no me ama, porque solo soy su mejor amigo, porque ella ya tiene a alguien.

Sé que no lo merece, he estado a punto de parar todo pero ella, tiene cierto parecido.

No solo es por eso, quiero borrar el amor que refleja cada vez que me ve, ese atisbo de lástima que expresa en la escuela, quiero que deje de perdonar todo lo que hago, que entienda que el mundo es algo oscuro que solo sabe dañar, destrozar poco a poco su inocencia.

Pero como siempre, el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue una buena amistad me detiene. Por milésima vez paladeo el sabor de la palabra que me dijo al otro día de la primera vez que nos acostamos "Te amo" es algo que involuntariamente calienta mi pecho y es una cosa que intento apagar.

Al llegar a su habitación vacilo por un momento, hay demasiado silencio, eso es extraño, siempre está llorando antes de que aparezca y ahora no.

Abro la puerta, no está despierta, me acerco a la cama y jalo las cobijas. En esa penumbra lo veo, es algo que hace que me hierva la sangre.

-Gray bastardo-lo tomo del cuello para sacarlo de la cama y lo estrello contra el librero-Sabes que odio que toquen lo que me pertenece.

-Natsu, idiota.

-Natsu, deja a Gray en paz, no es lo que parece-se escuda tras las cobijas, eso me molesta más.

-No creí que te pudieras convertir en una zorra, Lisanna-la tome de la barbilla-Se supone solo serias mía. Ahora los amantes recibirán su castigo.

-Idiota, estas malentendiendo las cosas ella y yo nunca...

-¡Cállate!-antes que se recupere del primer golpe le asesto otro.

No dejo de golpearlo, mi cólera no tiene límites, los odio, los odio, los odio, ella era solo para mí, yo no comparto. Dijo amarme, así de grande era lo que expresaba ¿eh? No se quejaba, incluso una vez dijo que no le importaba, mintió, mintió, al final también ella iba a dejarme, solo.

De un puñetazo lo dejo inconsciente, pero sé que no por mucho, lo arrastro hasta el armario que es como un hueco rectangular en n la pared, dentro unos tubos para poner ropa están fijos a la barda, con cinturones y bufandas me aseguro de amarrarlo bien a ellos de manera que no tenga posibilidad de escapar.

-Natsu-me llama, pero no volteo-¿Qué haces?-su voz tiembla. Escucho como se acerca a mi arrastrando las cobijas-Ya basta-suplica.

Me volteo y evito mirarla, sé que su cara es de miedo, angustia, suplica y si la veo podrían pasar dos cosas:

1.- La golpearía pues su bondad e inocencia me irritarían, me hacen sentir vulnerable.

O

2.- Lo dejaría pasar, dejaría todo eso.

No quiero que ninguna de esas dos opciones pase, es demasiado fácil.

De un jalón la regreso a la cama y la ato por las muñecas con la cadena que uso a modo de cinturón para después amordazarla. Por suerte en ese momento Gray despierta, removiéndose. Ahora todo estaba listo.

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando me traicionan.

Me ardía el pecho, ¿Porque me habían hecho esto? Ya estaba lo suficiente lastimado como para aguantar otra cosa, lo peor fue Gray, él era de los pocos amigos que me quedaban, casi un hermano, así que ¿Porque? Maldición, los odio.

Con un solo movimiento le arranque todo lo que la cubría, abrí sus piernas lo más posible. Entonces el acto comenzó.

**GRAY.**

Abrí los ojos como plato. Me congele, no reaccionaba ante nada, por más que mi mente me ordenaba que me soltara, que ayudara a Lisanna, no hacía nada, solo ver. La escena ante mí no me dejaba hacer nada, Lisanna, la dulce chica con la que crecí jugando, ella antes siempre sonriente ahora gemía, emitía gritos ahogados, tenía cara retorcida de dolor y a la vez placer. Natsu la penetraba una y otra vez de manera salvaje, sus manos la tocaban sin pudor alguno, la mordía, arañaba, era su juguete.

Me siento inútil, estoy dejando que abusen de esa manera a Lisanna. Lo peor de todo era que el solo hecho de presenciar aquello esa parte de mí que no podía controlar hacia acto de presencia. Todo ello me estaba excitando, el sonido de los cuerpos chocando, la vista de su bien formado cuerpo siendo montado por el de Natsu, me sentía sucio, un maldito pervertido.

Me odiaba, sin más que hacer cerré los ojos volteando el rostro, haciéndome el sordo y espere que nuestro "castigo" terminara. Solo esperaba que nada de esto reviviera algún trauma o las memorias perdidas.

**LISANNA.**

Su última envestida es devastadora, no aguanto más, arqueo mi espalda, el termina dentro de mí, respira muy rápido y yo me siento rota.

Se levanta, me desata y veo como se viste para partir. No mira atrás, no hay culpa o remordimiento por lo que acaba de hacer. Me siento una tonta, esperaba que el cambiara, quería al menos me mirara o acariciara mi mejilla, dijera que era un error. Nada, eso recibí de su parte. Solo se va azotando la puerta tras de si

Sucia, me siento de ese modo, esta vez fue muy cruel, no tuvo ni un ápice de cuidado, me lastimo...hasta hacerme sangrar, tal vez no mucho, pero lo hizo.

Prendo rápidamente la lámpara y voy a destara a Gray.

-Lo lamento Lisanna, no pude detener al maldito de Natsu-la culpa brilla en sus ojos-Yo permití que esto te pasara.

Sin importarme como estoy me lanzo hacia él y me aferro a su pecho desnudo como mi último salvavidas, el me abraza protectoramente. Pasan varios minutos sin que ninguno haga nada, las tinieblas en las que he permanecido por Natsu se disipan. Y lloro, grito, grito con toda mi alma, grito hasta que se me acaba el aire y mi garganta se desgarra. Ya no aguanto más, debo alejarme, por mi bien y el suyo.

Grito, no dejo de gritar, es como el sonoro eco de mi sufrimiento, de todo lo que he guardado por años. No soporto más. No quiero saber del mundo, no quiero saber del amor, y, aunque sé que me miento a mí misma...no quiero saber de Natsu.

**NATSU.**

Llego a casa y rápidamente me meto a la ducha dejando que el agua helada golpee bruscamente mi cuerpo. ¿Que acabo de hacer, que hice? Viole a Lisanna, no importa mi ira, no importa que estos últimos tiempos ella y yo nos acostáramos, no importa que Lucy no esté a mi lado, no importa que Lisanna me ame, ninguna de esas cosas es excusa para lo que le hice, abuse de su cuerpo y obligue a mi amigo Gray a presenciar todo. Soy un maldito bastardo. Sobre excedí los limites.

Jalo mi cabello desesperadamente y luego golpeo la pared una y otra vez hasta que los nudillos me sangran. A pesar de todo ella era mi amiga. En un inicio quería protegerla de todo, hasta de mí mismo, falle. Eso que le hice no tiene perdón. Quiero regresar decir un montón de cosas, disculparme. Pero no tenía el derecho.

Salgo y me visto con lo primero que encuentro para después tirarme en la cama. Minutos después mi tormento y el de ella comienza, un grito desgarrador surca la apacible noche, uno que rompe con el único trozo de alma que me queda y resuena ahí. Lisanna sufre, yo fui el causante.

Trato de hacerme el sordo, no debe importarme, ella se lo busco, se hizo una completa zorra... también me estaba abandonando. No, debo olvidarla, dejar que pase, dejarla a un lado, no sirve de nada la culpa, solo nos hace inútiles, intento convencerme de ello pero por alguna razón esta vez no lo logro.

El sonido de una patrulla me saca de mi mente y al escucharla fuera de casa me pongo tieso, en seguida corro hacia la ventana y me asomo por entre las cortinas. Esa idiota ¿Habrá hecho alguna estupidez? Recuerdo que cuando niños solía morderse las muñecas como solución a sus problemas, ¿Y si se hizo algo malo por lo ocurrido? La calma me invade una vez veo a Gray salir por la puerta y retirar tranquilamente a la policía, si el sigue ahí no creo que le haya permitido dañarse. Vuelvo a la cama y cierro los ojos.

Agua pasada, eso debe significar para mí. Lisanna ya no me interesa, la dejare ir junto con su amante. Ella y yo ya no somos amigos, ni nos acostaremos.

Un extraño sentimiento surge y una traicionera lagrima derrama de mi ojo derecho. A pesar de todo, no quiero que desaparezca. Pero la decisión ha sido tomada y no hay marcha atrás.

...

-¿Dónde están Lisanna y Gray maldito?-el puñetazo me saca el aire pero no hago intento por detenerla-¿Que les hiciste?

-No sé de qué hablas Juvia, desaparece.

Juvia despide un aura asesina, es natural que este preocupada, ni Gray ni Lisanna han ido a la escuela en un mes y medio, nadie sabe de ellos, no están en sus hogares y no responden al teléfono. Juvia es la única que me enlaza a lo que está sucediendo. Es muy lista.

Intento irme pero me agarra del brazo. Es más fuerte de lo que aparenta.

-¿Que les hiciste?-la rabia empaña su voz.

-Nada-pero al verla a los ojos, esa genuina preocupación. Como un instinto hablo sin pensarlo-Tal vez fue mi culpa-Me suelto pero ella me toma de la manga otra vez, ahora esta rogándome que le diga, en verdad quiere saber. Ella es de esas chicas que haría todo por sus amigos.

-Ya sé que es tu culpa-susurra ella-dime que paso.

-Yo...-dudo-...viole a Lisanna, la marque con mi cuerpo y obligue a Gray a ver todo.

Me suelta y se tambalea hacia atrás mientras se tapa la boca con las manos, hay horror en los ojos azules que están inundándose en su lágrimas. ¿Porque le dije? Ella podría demandarme. Tsk, fui un tonto.

-Tu, no lo entiendes-ahora está más que enojada-TU NO ENTIENDES LO QUE HICISTE, ELLA TE AMA, DARIA TODO POR TI, TE PERDONO TODO, todo.

-Ella se acostó con Gray-le suelto, eso me hace enojar, cada vez que recuerdo, muero de rabia-Dijo amarme pero le fue fácil entregarse a otro. Se lo merece-aunque sé que no es del todo verdad.

Ya no soporto este tema, solo hace que quiera golpear a alguien hasta cansarme.

-Tu no entiendes, ¿Porque hiciste justamente eso?-casi no logro escucharle-Perdón Lisanna, ya es tiempo de que Natsu sepa...que sufra su dolor...tu que cargaste el de ambos...él debe llorar, culparse, debe...recibir su castigo.

-¿Que tanto murmuras mujer loca?-sus palabras me han puesto nervioso, como si me encontrara frente a una gran verdad.- ¿eh?

-Dime, ¿Cómo tenías sexo con ella sin ver su cuerpo?

-¿Cómo sabes que...?-se suponía era un secreto.

-No soy tonta, pocas cosas se me escapan más, menos aun si tienen que ver con Gray o Lisanna. No sé por qué no detuve las cosas antes de que esto ocurriera...Solo responde a mi pregunta.

-No te interesa-pero hay algo que me impulsa a decirle, como un instinto-Nunca la veía porque apagaba la luz y evitaba que entrara más, solo veía su silueta.

-Natsu, hay una historia muy triste que me gustaría contarte, escucha y luego te dejare en paz-hizo una pausa y siguió ante mi afirmativa silenciosa-"Hace años un hombre y su hijo salieron de paseo junto con tres chicos, la pequeña era la mejor amiga de este, el hermano de en medio y la hermana mayor. Era un paseo para limar asperezas entre padre e hijo pues estos habían peleado, la razón: aquel hombre quería casarse de nuevo, el pequeño obviamente se negó, no quería que nadie ocupase el lugar de su difunta madre"

"En el paseo el hombre intento hacer las paces y convencerlo pero solo logro enojarlo más haciendo que saliera corriendo hacia un callejón, los demás lo siguieron...nunca debió huir. La familia era rica, por eso un una banda de asesinos y ladrones los seguía día y noche. Atraparon al niño y a los demás con la amenaza de que si no se entregaban mataban al pequeño.

Por tres meses completos los mantuvieron encerrados en una vieja bodega, las condiciones eran deplorables, los tipos eran unos malditos sádicos, intentaron violar a la mejor amiga del niño pero la hermana mayor de esta se interpuso haciendo que dicha tortura fuera para ella. El hermano intento detenerlos y logro matar a un hombre, cosas que los enfureció, lo golpearon hasta matarlo pero no sin antes obligarlo a ver como abusaban de su hermana mayor.

Claro que les sacaron dinero a ambas familias poco a poco. Aun así querían pasar un buen rato. Golpearon al padre del niños, este asustado y siguiendo las indicaciones de su progenitor intento escapar pero fue atrapado, el castigo inminente. Mas la amiguita de este intervino: "Yo aceptare su castigo, no lo dañen por favor, se los ruego" Su buen acto de fe, no, de amor, porque ella lo amaba a él, termino en una tragedia mayor, desnudaron a la pequeña y la ataron, después, consiguieron barras de hierro con formas en las puntas, de esas que usan para marcar caballos. Calentaron unas hasta el rojo vivo y le dijeron al niño: "Te daremos una oportunidad, si la marcas hasta que pierda la conciencia los dejaremos ir, decide" Su miedo y egoísmo gano."

"Fue una mentira, poco tiempo después mataron al padre, el niño trato de defenderlo pero esto solo hizo que lo golpearan fuertemente una y otra vez en la cabeza. Ese mismo día la policía los encontró y rescato. Más sin embargo cuando el niño despertó había perdido la memoria de lo sucedido todo ese tiempo de delirio. Su amiga que había despertado antes le conto una versión diferente: "Salimos de paseo, ya era noche y un hombre nos asaltó, tu padre se negó a darle algo, lo mataron, mi hermano trato de huir y termino igual, a ti te golpearon, has estado en cama mucho tiempo. Mi hermana y yo salimos solo con unos moratones. Perdona" La mentira con la que el niño se enveneno por años, pero lo que hizo su amiga fue con la intención de que él no se culpara por lo que hizo: no darle una oportunidad a su padre, huir haciendo que los atraparan a raíz de esto la violación de la hermana mayor y la muerte del hermano, marco de por vida a su amiga. Esta con mucho esmero trato de ocultar toda la verdad a sus ojos, confió solo en dos personas para que la ayudaran pues la más pequeña cosa relacionada el recordaría. Ella intento borrarse las marcas de su cuerpo, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue una piel lisa al tacto, las marcas rojizas siguen como un mal chiste, la amiga del niño hizo todo porque lo amaba más que a su vida...y él se lo pago de la peor manera." Y ahora a una de las que les confió el secreto la acaba de traicionar.

Escuche su relato, cada palabra, grabadas en mi mente. La cabeza me empezaba a doler, todo daba vueltas, me apreté el cráneo intentando detenerlas en vano. No, no podía ser, eso no era verdad, solo mentía, sí, eso era, mentía para vengarse.

"Hijo, ella se llama Cana Alberona, tu futura madre"

Palabras huecas se arremolinaban en mí como el eco de un recuerdo queriendo salir a flote.

"No me jodas, nunca aceptare a esa mujer...te odio"

Un inconfundible dolor se asentaba en mi pecho, mi respiración se cortaba y punzadas lastimaban mi nuca.

"Natsu, sé que no es tu culpa, querías que saliéramos, hiciste lo que creíste necesario"

Mire hacia el suelo y mi vista se nublo apareciendo frente a mí la silueta fantasmal de una Lisanna pequeña de cabellos cortos, desnuda y con la piel sangrando. Mire mis manos, ese mismo liquido me manchaba susurrando el crimen que sobre mi pesa sin saberlo.

"Hijo, vive"

Al fin no pude más, era como una tortura en vida, dolía todo. Y todavía me negaba a aceptarlo, debía ser un error. En mi mente mi padre era un hombre que no dio dinero, no evito que los dañaran a los demás. Mira jean era una hermana cruel que no miraba a su hermana por el parecido en personalidades de sus hermanos, uno de ellos muerto. Elfman un chico miedoso que nunca se enfrentaría a alguien para salvar a otro y Lisanna era una chica retraída por decisión propia, alegre con los que la conocían. El mundo en el que viví estos años se desmoronaba ante mí.

Mi culpa, todo era mi culpa.

Sin evítalo más llore como nunca.

...

No sé cómo la encontré pero heme aquí frente a las puertas dobles de cristal de la clínica de rehabilitación física-mental. Con la vacilación latente en mis manos entro y camino por los blancos pasillos hasta detenerme frente a la puerta con el número dorado que indicaba 847. Abrí y entre como si a diario la fuera a visitar, al hacerlo la vi, ahí sentada en la cama leyendo uno de esos mangas que tanto le gustaban mientras una suave sonrisa surcaba sus labio, sus ojos azules le brillaban en felicidad: definitivamente se veía mejor, cosa que me hizo pensar ¿Para qué estaba ahí si su enfermedad claramente se llamaba Natsu Dragneel?

Ella tan ensimismada como siempre, perdida. Me pregunto cómo es que pude tratarla mal, ella era tan bella e inocente, estuvo ahí para mí en todo momento, no me abandono, me protegió y perdono por amor. Y yo, ¿Que sentía por ella?

-ah bienvenido Gray yo...-paro en seco al verme, sus zafiros manchados de repentino terror-Natsu...

-Lo recordé todo-solté si más. Ella supo al instante de que se hablaba. Bajo la vista con pesar.

-Ya veo...Perdón-Y ahí estaba de nuevo, se culpaba por lo bueno que me hizo.

Me acerque a ella y con la mirada le pregunte si podía verlo, tenía que hacerlo para terminar de creer. Ella asintió removiéndose en la cama para sentarse sobre sus piernas y darme la espalda. Cuidadosamente le quite la ropa quedando cara a cara con el blanco lienzo de la espalda marcado con la verdad. Mis ojos se abrieron ante tal imagen inundándose levemente, yo hice eso.

Pase mis dedos por las figuras de flor de cerezos de color rojizo, había de todos los tamaños y recorrían los brazos, las piernas, los delicados hombros y parte del torso. La culpa me carcome.

-Perdóname-la siento tensarse bajo mis dedos-Fui muy cruel contigo-"¿Que significa ella para mí?"-Te dañe irremediablemente buscando mi propio beneficio- "¿Que significa ella para mí?"-Tu eres la única que siempre estuvo a mi lado sin importar que- "¿Que significa ella para mí?"-Me amaste y yo te pague mal. Perdón-deposite un suave beso entre lo omoplatos recargando ahí mi frente, ella tiembla. "¿Qué significa ella para mí?"-Tú, eres la preciada amiga que no quiero perder, ¿Sabes? También es confuso porque hay algo más que amistad por ti en mí, está cerca del amor, pero no estoy seguro. Perdóname, sé que te pido mucho -la giro levemente, ella llora y no puedo evitarlo, también la beso en los labios, algo suave que transmite mis sentimientos por ella-Y no lo merezco.

-¿Solo has venido por eso?-su pregunta me hace pensar y mi respuesta es sincera.

-Porque como dije eres más que una amiga pero memos que una amante, no se describirlo, además... Prometí que si un día desaparecías yo... Iría a buscar...

No me dio tiempo de terminar, se lanzó hacia mí apretándome en un cálido abrazo que yo le devuelvo un poco perdido.

_**NATSU-LISANNA.**_

_-No hay nada que perdonar Natsu, yo fui quien te negó esa información._

_Me siento feliz aunque todavía hay un poco de miedo, pero no importa, el tiempo corrige las cosas que deben de cambiar. Natsu es sin importar nada de lo que pase, la persona más importante en mi vida, no lo cambiaría por nada ni nadie. Y aunque no lo imaginaba, el también me ama._

-Ne Lisanna, ¿Podemos iniciar de nuevo?

Ella se separa de mí y me mira, yo la imito. Entonces la veo, realmente la veo. Una persona que da todo de sí, protectora, amable, cariñosa, dispuesta a dar el brazo a torcer para no perder o alejar de su lado a los que ama. Su bonito rostro, la piel blanca aunque marcada tiene un brillo especial. Y pensar que la arruine, que de no ser por mi ambos estaríamos bien. ¿Cómo es que aun después de todo lo pasado me ama? ¿Cómo es que después de todo me creo merecedor de amarla?

Una oportunidad, eso es lo que quiero, una en la que ella y yo seamos amigos, tal vez si las heridas sanan y con el tiempo podamos ser algo más.

_-Por supuesto _

_Le sonrió. Nunca pensé que un día como estos en mi vida pudiese ocurrir, pero es verdad, todo es verdad. Estoy dispuesta a borrar nuestro pasado juntos, para iniciar uno nuevo. Y le creo, lo hago porque los ojos son la ventana del alma, en estos puedo apreciar que dice la verdad._

-¿Podre ser el chico de antes?- esa duda me carcome.

_-No del todo.-me visto y me siento al borde de la cama-Pero rescata lo más que puedas._

-Mmm-le ofrezco mi mano-Mucho gusto en conocerte, soy Natsu.

_-Lisanna, un placer también-tal vez el destino no es tan cruel._

Aprieto su mano más fuerte. Mi corazón comienza a latir rápido, ¿Emoción quizá? Tal vez por cada cosa mala, una buena se te da.

_Tal vez haya tropiezos nuevamente, aun así lo volveremos a intentar._

Tal vez son lecciones y la felicidad esta al final de ella, quien sabe.

**La sonrisa más sincera broto de nuestros labios. Pero estaremos juntos, tu y yo.**

_**Natsu. **_**Lisanna.**

**#:#:#:#::#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#::#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#::#:#:#:#:#:#:#:**

**He aquí, sé que los fans NaLi somos pocos y digamos que no tenemos nada de esperanzas en cuanto a esta pareja pero que se le hace. Sigue siendo mi favorita a pesar de las nulas posibilidades.**

**Envíen sus reviews, se acepta todo comentario hasta amenazas de muerte. Jaja eso ultimo no.**

**Akira Asahina les desea las bendiciones de Yato.**


End file.
